Blue Ocean High School
by OceanBlue030415
Summary: BOHS Merupakan sekolah terfavorit.tapi dibalik kemegahan sekolah ini ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui masyarakat umum. satukali dalam tiga tahun sekolah ini akan memiliki kelas khusus,yaitu kelas yang berisiskan siswa dengan keunggulan baik di akademik maupun nonakademik.KangTeuk,HanChul,Sibum,HaeHyuk,KyuMin,YeWook,ZhouRi,Shindong,YunJae,YouSu,Changmin
1. Chapter

**Blue Ocean High School** :

Prolog

**Rating : T**

**Title : Blue Ocean High School**

**Cast : All Super Junior (KangTeuk,HanChul,Sibum,HaeHyuk,KyuMin,YeWook,ZhouRi,Shindong),All DB5K (Yunho,Jaejoong,Youchun,Junsu,Changmin) and other**

**Gendre : molla #plak**

**Pairing : **

**Warning : Typo,bahasa korea semampunya and others**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Blue Ocean High School Merupakan sekolah terfavorit. sekolah ini hanya menerima 150 siswa tiap tahunnya. tapi dibalik kemegahan sekolah ini ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui masyarakat umum. satukali dalam tiga tahun sekolah ini akan memiliki kelas khusus,yaitu kelas yang berisiskan siswa dengan keunggulan baik di akademik maupun nonakademik

"nama saya kim heechul saya mengajar bahasa inggris"

"psst...gege apakah ia akan menjadi walikelas kita ? ia menyeramkan aku takut"

"EKHEM...bukankah sudah ku katakan JANGAN ADA YANG BERBICARA SAAT AKU BICARA"

"nama saya Jung Yunho"

"selamat pagi...saya Kim Jaejoong"

"saya Park Youchun"

"hallo...saya Kim Junsu"

"saya Park Joongsoo"

"hmm...nama saya Lee Sungmin"

"hallo...kami Lee Twins. Saya Lee Donghae,ini adik saya Lee Hyukjae"

"ekhem...kami Cho Twins. Saya Cho Changmin dan ini adik saya Cho Kyuhyun"

"ya...aku yang kakak"  
>"aku kakak"<p>

"kata appa aku lahir 5 menit sebelum kau"

"aku lebih tinggi darimu"

"tidak ada hubungannya"

"aku yang kakak"

"aku"

"aku"

"aku"

"DIAAAM...KALIAN BERDUA KEMBALI KETEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA"

"nama saya Zhoumi"

"nihao...saya Henry Lau"

"nama saya Huang Zi Tao"

"apa? Tao Goreng atau Tao Kecap"

"itu TAHU"

"tao itu gunanya untuk azan kan?"

"itu TOA"

"tao itu hewan sebangsa lebah bukan?"

"itu TAON"

"kalian hal ini saja tidak tao..."

"ITU TAU...nama gue HUANG ZI TAO...T...A...O SEKALI LAGI KALIAN HINA NAMA GUE...GUE WUSHU KALIAN SATU-SATU"

"nama saya Park Chanyeol"

"di chanyeol nomor berapa bola nanti malam?"

"itu cannnel"

"a..."

"terserah kalian mau komen nama gue. gue ngak peduli I DON'T CARE OKE...BYE"

"nama thaya Oh Thehun"

"apa thenun?"

"bukan tapi thehun"

"ohh...thehun...oke...oke"

"SEHUN WOI...NAMA GUE TU OH SEHUN BUKAN TENUN ATAUPUN THEHUN"

"oke...oh sehun"

"ia...terima kathih"

"thama-thama"

"NGAK USAH IKUTAN CADEL KAYAK GUE BISA NGAK"

"Bapak menggumpulkan kalian. karena bapak tahu masing-masing kalian memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat. misalnya cho twins, kalian sangat hebat dalam mengatur strategi,dan itu sangat dibutukan"

"kok bapak bisa tau sih...bapak sering ngikutit kami ya?"

"ia kalau bapak ngefans sama kami bilang aja pak kami pasti kasih tanda tangan pak"

"bukan itu...tapi..."

"jadi sekarang saya harus tanda tangan dimana bapak"

"di sini ya pak?"

"BUKAN...KALIAN BISA TENANG NGAK ATAU GUE KUBUR HIDUP-HIDUP"

"semuanya harap tenang"

"yes satu misi lagi gue menang"

"bapak pegang tongkat ibu pegang naik pangkat ibu jadi guru"

"hahahahah mukanya merah"

"SEMUA NYA TENANG ATAU GUE LEMPAR KALIAN SATU-SATU LEWAT JENDELA"

"jadi misi pertama kita adalah..."

**TBC/Delete?**

Annyeong...ekhm...ganti name...Ocean imnida

ocean bawa ff baru,dengan ff lama yang belum terselesaikan  
>mian...jeongmal mianhae<p>

ff ini di blog ocean tidak bergendre yaoi...karena...jika pakai gendre yaoi...ocean...bisa dibunuh bpk TIK  
>jadi adakah chingudeul yang punya usul?ff ini yaoitidak?

kalau yaoi bisa tolang ocean tentukan pairnya?pair tetap baru YunJae YouSu HanChul YeWook SiBum dan ZhouRi. HaeHyuk/ChangKyu untuk ff ini tidak bisa karena mereka kembar #Polariseyangberkhianat...mian

Pengenalan cast tadi..semuanya adalah murid kecuali untuk heechul oppa jadi member sj yang tidak tersebut mereka adalah guru BOHS

jadi adakah yang berminat dengan ff baru ocean ini?

tolong review ne chingudeul

annyeong#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Ocean High School**

**Rating : T**

**Title : Blue Ocean High School**

**Cast : All Super Junior (KangTeuk,HanChul,Sibum,HaeHyuk,KyuMin,YeWook,ZhouRi,Shindong),All DB5K (Yunho,Jaejoong,Youchun,Junsu,Changmin) and other**

**Gendre : molla #plak**

**Pairing :**

**Warning : Typo,bahasa korea semampunya,no edit and others**

Blue Ocean High School

Sekolah terfavorit,yang hanya menerima 150 siswa tiap tahunnya. Masing-masing tingkatan terdiri dari sepuluh kelas. Siswa yang ingin bersekolah disini harus mengikuti tes masuk kecuali bagi siswa beasiswa. Mayoritas siswa di sekolah ini adalah dari kalangan atas. Masyarat tahu bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang sangat mewah dengan siswa yang berkualitas.

Tapi dibalik kemegahan ini tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa masih banyaknya pembullyan yang terjadi,dan adanya siswa yang dibunuh ataupun bunuh diri. Tentu saja tu dilakukan di luar jam sekolah. Entah mengapa siswa yang bunuh diri diyakini karena mengalami masalah dalam keluarga. Sementara siswa yang dibunuh entah mengapa polisi seperti menutupi kasus itu.

Maka dari itu pemilik sekolah sekaligus kepala sekolah Blue Ocean membentuk satu kelas khusus yang hanya ada satu kali dalam tiga tahun. Kelas ini hanya terdiri dari siswa namja dan tentu saja semuanya dari kalangan atas,yang berprestasi baik di bidang akademik maupun dibidang non akademik. Siswa lain menjuluki mereka Prince dan mengangap mereka adalah para anggota osis.

Kelas khusus memiliki guru khusus,bahkan guru olahraga mereka adalah sang kepala sekolah. Mereka diberi hak istimewa tentu saja untuk memudahkan mereka dalam menangani kasus. Karena selain sebagai siswa mereka juga ditugaskan sebagai detektif dalam menangani kasus para siswa Blue Ocean.

**Welcome to Red Sapphire Class**

Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru,semuanya tampak sibuk mengenalkan diri. Mereka yang sudah lama kenal tentu saja sibuk untuk saling bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka selama liburan. Begitupun siswa Red Sapphire. Ada yang sibuk bercerita,merengek kepada salah satu siswa yang tidak memperdulikannya,bernyanyi,bahkan ada 2 evil #PLAK# yang sibuk dengan PSP mereka.

"Hyukkie ….bogoshippo"  
>"nado bogoshippo Minnie hyung,jadi bagaimana liburan di Jepangnya?"<br>"menyenangkan Hyukkie,ini oleh-oleh untukmu Hyukkie"  
>"gomawo hyung"<br>"Hyukkie ayo kita ke kantin"  
>"ia tunggu dulu hae"<br>"hyukkie…ayo…aku sudah lapar"

Sementara itu mari kita lihat 2 evil yang sibuk dengan PSP nya.

"yes…sedikit lagi dan poin ku akan lebih tinggi darimu tiang"

"huuu….kau curang kyu,kau enak kemarin bisa bermain sepuasnya. Sementara aku,PSP ku disita umma"

"salah sendiri kau membangunkan iblis yang ada ditubuh umma. Kalau kemarin kau mau pergi berbelanja bersama umma PSP mu pasti tidak akan disita"

"tapi kau tau sendirikan kyu…perbandingan lamanya waktu umma berbelanja itu sama dengan lamanya waktu yang digunakan dokter untuk melakukan operasi"

Krrryuuukkk….

"sudahlah aku lapar…aku ke kantin dulu ya"

"belikan hyung ini ya kyu"

"aku yang HYUNG kau DONGSAENG arraso"

"shirro aku yang hyung"

Krryuuuuuuuukkkkkkk…

"arrghh…..sampai kapan pun kau adalah dongsaeng ku food monster. aku baru akan memanggilmu HYUNG jika UMMA MAU MENIKAH DENGAN LEE SOO MAN satpam sekolah ini"

Kyuhyun pun melangkah ke tempat hyukkie dkk berada

"hyukkie ayo kita ke kantin…aku lapar"

Respon hyukkie adalah….

"kau tidak makan pagi lagi kyu?"

"ne"

"aigoo…kajja kita ke kantin"

Hmm….sepertinya hyukkie menanggapi permintaan kyuhyun. Mari kita lihat tuan muda lee donghae –yang dari tadi tidak di tanggapi oleh hyukkie- padahal lee donghae lah yang pertama kali mengajak hyukkie ke kantin,coba bayangkan reader sekalian lee donghae saudara kembarnya sendiri,namja yang lahir lebih cepat 5 menit dari hyukkie,namja yang selalu ada untuk hyukkie saat hyukkie senang,sedih atau pun takut justru diabaikan sementara saat evil yang meminta justru dituruti COBA BAYANGKAN READER SEKALIAN BAGAIMANA PERASAAN DONGHAE SAAT INI BAYANGKAN…BAYANGKAN…perasaan donghae yang sedang bahagia saat ini#Plak

Dan saat ini lee donghae sudah mengeluarkan aura ingin membunuh kyuhyun…siapakah diantara mereka yang akan menang?Ikan Vs Evil….saksikan pertarungan mereka hanya di MetroTV minggu,03 April 3415 jam 25.67#dibakarreader

BRAK…  
>pintu yang dibuka tanpa rasa prikepintuan itu kini menampakkan sesosok Cinderella dan sukses menghentikan kyuhyuk yang tinggal 3 langkah lagi sampai ke pintu.<p>

"Selamat pagi semuannya"

Sepertinya ia adalah guru kelas Red Sapphire

"kuhitung samapi 3 kalian sudah harus duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing arraso"

"1…

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

2…

TAP..TAP..TAP

3…

UH..APPO"

Semua siswa sudah berada di tempat duduk masing-masing dengan keluhan kaki yang sakit karena terkena meja

"bagus…dan LEE DONGHAE SSI tolong hilangka aura mu itu…"

"perkenalkan…nama ku kim heechul aku mengajar bahasa inggris peraturan ku hanya satu, aku tidak menyukai ORANG YANG BERBICARA SAAT AKU BICARA"

Sementara itu 2 namja cina tampak kebinggungan

"psst...gege apakah ia akan menjadi walikelas kita ? ia menyeramkan aku takut"

"molla henry…gege juga tidak tau"

""EKHEM...bukankah sudah ku katakan JANGAN ADA YANG BERBICARA SAAT AKU BICARA"

"mianhae seonsaengnim"

"hah…baiklah untuk kali ini aku maafkan. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri dimulai dari belakang."

Kriet…  
>siswa pertama adalah….<p>

"nama ku Jung Yunho"

Jung Yunho...pewaris tunggal keluarga Jung. Perusahaan Jung terdiri dari rumah sakit,hotel,dan restoran terbesar ke 5 di ini juga tunangan dari Kim Jaejoong

Kriet…

"selamat pagi...saya Kim Jaejoong"

Tunangan dari Jung Yunho ini juga anak tuggal keluarga Kim. Perusahaan Kim terdiri dari hotel,dan restoran terbesar ke 5 di Korea.

Kriet…

"saya Park Youchun"

Namja ini adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho,Park Joongsoo dan Park Chanyeol. Adalah anak tunggal dari menteri ekonomi Korea.

Kriet…

"hallo...saya Kim Junsu"

Namja ini adalah sepupu dari Kim Jaejoong. Memiliki saudara kembar bernama Kim Junho yang saat ini sedang melanjutkan study nya di Amerika. Mengapa junsu tidak sekolah di Amerika? Jawabannya hanya satu junsu belum ingin jauh dari appa dan umma nya. Namja dengan julukan Dolpin Voice ini juga sahabat Lee Hyukjae sejak kecil,tetapi selalu bertengkar dengan Lee Donghae karena ia tidak diperbolehkan bermain dengan Hyukjae. Ia juga memiliki hobi mengganti warna rambut seperti Hyukjae.

Kriet…

"saya Park Joongsoo"

Namja ini adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho,Park Youchun dan Park Chanyeol. Namja ini sangat ramah dan jarang sekali marah. Ia juga pewaris tunggal JP Hospital-rumah sakit bertaraf internasional,rumah sakit terbesar ke 2 di Korea-. Sangat menyayangi Park Chanyeol karena ia adalah magnae dari keluarga besar Park.

Kriek…

"hmm...nama saya Lee Sungmin"

Namja penyuka warna pink yang jago material art. Musuh terbesar Donghae karena takut namja ini akan merebut posisinya sebagai kakak dari Lee Hyukjae. Sangat menyayangi Lee Hyukjae. Putra tunggal dari menteri pertahanan Korea

Kriet … kriet…

"hallo...kami Lee Twins. Saya Lee Donghae,ini adik saya Lee Hyukjae"

Lee Twins (Si kembar yang selalu kompak).

Lee Donghae sang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya hmm….mungkin bisa dibilang possesif. Sangat menyukai yang namanya ikan. Hal yang dibenci adalah ketika adiknya mengacuhkannya atau lebih memilih bermain dengan Junsu dan Sungmin atau pun Kyuhyun yang selalu menganggap Hyukjae sebagai kembarannya.

Lee Hyukjae sangat menyayangi kakaknya tetapi tidak suka jika dilarang bermain dengan Junsu dan Sungmin. Sangat menyukai monyet dan strawberry selain itu ia juga suka mengganti bentuk dan warna rambut. Hal yang ia benci adalah ketika loker atau kamarnya berantakan.

Krier…Kriet…

"ekhem...kami Cho Twins. Saya Cho Changmin dan ini adik saya Cho Kyuhyun"

"ya...aku yang kakak"  
>"aku kakak"<p>

"kata appa aku lahir 5 menit sebelum kau"

"aku lebih tinggi darimu"

"tidak ada hubungannya"

"aku yang kakak"

"aku"

"aku"

"aku"

"DIAAAM...KALIAN BERDUA KEMBALI KETEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA"

Cho Twins (Si Kembar yag Jahil).

Cho Kyuhyun tidak jelas apakah ia adik atau kakak. Selalu bertengkar dengan Changmin mengenai posisi kakak. Tapi memiiki kegemaran yang sama dengan Changmin dalam bermain game. Selalu berharap memiliki kembaran Sungmin atau pun Hyukjae(hmm….sepertinya yang satu ini harus berhadapan dengan Donghae dulu). Selalu dilindungi oleh Changmin.

Cho Changmin sangat hobi makan.,jika Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran Changmin akan memakan apapun tanpa pilih-pilih. Namja ini juga memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Selalu melindungi Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

Kriet…

"nama saya Zhoumi"

Namja cina dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Bergelar koala cina. Selalu menjadi pelindung Henry Lau teman masa kecilnya serta dianggap adiknya sendiri. Anak tunggal Duta Besar Cina untuk Korea*ngarang

Kriet…

"nihao...saya Henry Lau"

Namja cina ini jika diperhatikan sekilas,mirip dengan Lee Hyukjae. Namja ini juga sukses membuat Lee Donghae malu di awal sekolah. Lee Donghae yang mengira ia adalah Lee Hyukjae memukul kepala Henry dengan tidak bisa dikatakan pelan di depan umum.

Kriet…

"nama saya Huang Zi Tao"

"apa? Tao Goreng atau Tao Kecap"

"itu TAHU"

"tao itu gunanya untuk azan kan?"

"itu TOA"

"tao itu hewan sebangsa lebah bukan?"

"itu TAON"

"yang bisa dipakai untuk menutup kepala itu kan"

"itu TOPI"

"tao itu nama sayuran"

"itu TOGE"

"kalian hal ini saja tidak tao..."

"ITU TAU...nama gue HUANG ZI TAO...T...A...O SEKALI LAGI KALIAN HINA NAMA GUE...GUE WUSHU KALIAN SATU-SATU"

Namja cina yang juga memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata ini sangat ahli dalam wushu. Tetapi takut dengan hantu. Sangat tidak suka jika namanya di hina.

Kriet…

"nama saya Park Chanyeol"

"di chanyeol nomor berapa bola nanti malam?"

"itu cannnel"

"a..."

"terserah kalian mau komen nama gue. gue ngak peduli I DON'T CARE OKE...BYE"

Namja ini adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho,Park Youchun dan Joongsoo. Magnae dari keluarga besar Park. Namja ini juga memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Berbeda dengan Tao,jika ada yang menghina namanya ia tak akan peduli.

Kriet…

"nama thaya Oh Thehun"

"apa thenun?"

"bukan tapi thehun"

"ohh...thehun...oke...oke"

"SEHUN WOI...NAMA GUE TU OH SEHUN BUKAN TENUN ATAUPUN THEHUN"

"oke...oh sehun"

"ia...terima kathih"

"thama-thama"

"NGAK USAH IKUTAN CADEL KAYAK GUE BISA NGAK"

Namja cadel ini juga sangat suka mengganti warna rambutnya. Warna rambut yang paling sering digunakannya adalah putih dan pelangi.

"oke selesai…senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Semoga kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik selam 3 tahun ne…"

"ne seonsaengnim"

Kriet…..

TBC

**Balas review**

**Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 : mian….sungmin nya ngak bisa dibuat gs karena ada sesuatu untuk keperluan cerita ini*smirk … gomawo sudah baca ff ini dan review nya**

**Choirierien : ini lanjutannya…yang ini kocak ngak?….gomawo sudah baca ff ini dan review nya**

**Tyateukiee : mian….ini part 1 nya… gomawo sudah baca ff ini dan review nya**

**URuRuBaek : ini lanjutannya… gomawo sudah baca ff ini dan review nya**

**Borntobsnower : part ini koplak ngak?sibumnya masih di ruang kepala sekolah…lagi suka sama anak exo jadi exo nya muncul dikit …kalau Sibum bisa tapi ChangBum sma KyuBum mungkin saat sooman jadi kepala sekolah BOHS..changkyu untuk ff ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama… gomawo sudah baca ff ini dan review nya**

**missapple05 : jangan pasang muka melas ngak tega ngeliatnya hahaha*dibomatom…. ini udah lanjut… gomawo sudah baca ff ini dan review nya**


End file.
